User talk:Devastating Dave
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Benefactor Feltzer.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 17:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Blocked For a month. Not sure why you didn't bother to read the instructions that said "don't add anything about Johnny Klebitz being in GTAV or you'll be blocked, but - since you disobeyed that instruction - you're blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 02:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to talk, we can do so on this wiki. You may post to your own user talk page (and no other pages) while you're blocked. Bully Wiki is not a place for discussing GTA Wiki. And to put it bluntly, your audio clips don't prove as much as you think they do. Jeff (talk| ) 03:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::How are you suppose to see when I send a new message, huh? You don't get notifications when I post here. Only I do. Unblock me so we can talk this out in an actual way. Shadowrunner(stuff) 03:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I can watch the talk page. ' If you send even one more message to me on Bully Wiki, I'll block you indefinitely on both wikis. ' :::You're the one who disobeyed a crystal clear instruction. You have no rights or entitlements to instant responses. Jeff (talk| ) 03:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now, before we talk about the Johnny in GTAV thing, perhaps you'd like to explain to me why you decided to ignore the instruction? Jeff (talk| ) 03:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Because it's a valid edit based off information from a cutscene. It's not fan speculation. It's from the game so it deserves to be added. :::::Now before you say "it's audio only, you don't see Johnny and he's never called by last name". To that I give evidence to the contrary, from the first audio clip, http://vocaroo.com/i/s1IeLfpXmSzx, we here Johnny's voice clearly and from comparing it to TLAD cutscenes, sounds astonishingly like Klebitz before his death. Second audio clip, http://vocaroo.com/i/s08BHncw3mRx, Ashley is mentioned and we already know Johnny and Ashley were a couple from the first audio clip and TLAD Johnny knew an Ashley that he cared for to an extent. From the third audio clip, http://vocaroo.com/i/s055Xblhuxqc, we hear about bikers coming to Trevor's place and smashing his house up and Johnny being referred to as "Johnny K", a nick name the Johnny Klebitz has been called more than once in TLAD. :::::Johnny Klebitz is Killed by Trevor.Shadowrunner(stuff) 03:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Where did you get this audio? Jeff (talk| ) 04:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Mostly from lurking GTAforums.com. They've been cracking V for awhile since it got leaked on PSN. They've already got most the music cracked and a bunch of ads and TV shows, they've been working on cut scene audio for a bit. Shadowrunner(stuff) 04:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Oh and the Lost MC are in GTA and it's not just some biker gang. http://tinypic.com/player.php?v=65642h&s=5 Shadowrunner(stuff) 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Cracked as in leaked the whole game, or just the audio files? If the former, a clear picture of Johnny K would be proof enough that we could call it fact. If it's the latter, you're still probably right, but if it isn't 100% proven we can't say it's proven. I'm also not sure about whether we should be using illegally obtained and leaked files as sources even if they are true, but I'll ask the other bureaucrats about that. Jeff (talk| ) 05:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but now that I've proven I'm not some random dude making shit up, can I get back to editing? I have other things I'd like to add. Shadowrunner(stuff) 05:43, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'll shorten your block to 3 days down from 1 month, but the instruction was very clear and you shouldn't have ignored it. In the future, either use the article talk page if you see an error or speak to the editor that made the error. Don't edit war and fight with staff. Anyone who's been editing a wiki long enough to become staff has been wrong plenty of times and isn't going to get upset about told they've made a mistake, but they don't like it when people think they're allowed to ignore the rules. Jeff (talk| ) 06:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::As for the Johnny Klebitz article, I'm talking with the other bureaucrats about whether we want to use info from an illegal leak or go with keeping quiet. Until then, the Johnny Klebitz article won't say anything at all about GTAV either positive or negative. Jeff (talk| ) 06:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Do not post 'leaked' content After discussing the issue with the other bureaucrats, we've decided to officially add a rule saying that information obtained via illegal leaks is not to be posted on this wiki. You can view the rule at GTA Wiki:Rules at the bottom of the list. There is also an announcement on the front page of the site. This rule is non-negotiable. Jeff (talk| ) 23:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Policy Hello Shadowrunner, If you want to upload images here, please follow our image policy. Thanks in advance. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:59, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Roman It hardly proves that the deal ending isn't canon. You're reading far too much into it. The blurred image on Jimmy's laptop screen is just a nod to GTA IV. Tom Talk 00:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how to explain it because I feel like I really shouldn't have to. This is not Rockstar's way of saying which ending is canon, it's not Rockstar's way of saying Roman is alive, it is just a nod to GTA IV. It isn't evidence of anything, just like the grafitti in GTA IV featuring past protagonists' names wasn't evidence of anything, just like the Madd Dogg and OG Loc albums in GTA IV weren't evidence of anything. It was just a reference to a past game. Tom Talk 01:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::"It's not like it's some big revelation", it kind of would be though. Finding out which IV ending was canon seems like a bit of a revelation. You need to understand that that minor reference, is just that - a minor reference. It isn't evidence of anything, it's too unsubstantial to be. Roman isn't even the focus of the reference, Niko is. You're reading too much into it. Tom Talk 01:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::It isn't discarded, it is mentioned in the easter eggs article, and in Roman's trivia section, where it belongs as that's all it is. Which other characters? Did you mean the HD universe? Because the other references to characters from GTA IV are a lot more substantial than a blurred image seen on a laptop. Tom Talk 08:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Flag Nobody comes to mind. Tom Talk 20:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Families At what point in "Hood Safari" is GSF mentioned? Tom Talk 18:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Info Can I know where do you got these informations? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) MC Clip Hey Shadowrunner. This is Smashbro8. I see on MC Clip's page that you said if MC Clip doesn't die in Hood Safari, he posts on Bleeter. Are u sure this is true? I did not kill MC Clip in the same mission and when I completed the mission, Weazel News said he has died in a fight with the Ballas and Families. Just making sure what you said is true19:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 (talk)Smashbro8 MC Clip Shadowrunner, I am not sure if cops were chasing me when MC Clip showed up. I was quite far from them; i don't think they were close behind me when I saw MC Clip. I was wondering if the Ballas or Families accidentally killed him, but I know for sure I did not shoot MC Clip at all. Yet Weazel News reported after the mission he is dead. That's why I put him as a deceased character. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Roman... Aagain I've warned you about adding speculative info based on minor easter eggs to Roman's article. Don't do it again. Tom Talk 21:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Add it to the trivia section. It isn't evidence of anything. Stop reading so much into minor references. You're drawing big conclusions from very little. Tom Talk 21:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Grove Street Families Ok. Tom Talk 21:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC)